Una luz al final del Túnel
by Yuki-eirisama
Summary: Harry se encuentra devastado y piensa que su vida ya no tiene sentido. ¿Qué pasará cuando cierta persona le intente demostrar lo contrario?
1. Chapter 1

Una luz al final del Túnel. 

Un chico de aproximadamente dieciséis años, caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de Hogwarts. Tenía el cabello de un color negro azabache, sedoso y desordenado, pero agradable a la vista. Poseía un cuerpo atlético gracias a los constantes entrenamientos de Quidditch y era mucho más alto de lo que alguna vez pensó llegar a ser.

Lo que sin duda más resaltaba en él, era su mirada.  
Era dueño de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían destruir todo a su paso. Cuando era pequeño poseían el brillo característico de la inocencia y transparencia de su dueño, pero con el paso de los años la madurez se fue apoderando de ellos, convirtiéndolos en sombríos y misteriosos.  
Obviamente su principal característica, y por lo que era famoso, era la cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba su frente. Ella era la causante de que cualquier persona supiera de inmediato quien era le dueño de ese porte tan imponente que ahora poseía, gracias a ella todos sabrían que era nada más y nada menos que... Harry Potter el Futuro Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño, después de todas las experiencias vividas durante su corta existencia, se había convertido no sólo en un gran hombre, si no que también en un excelente mago.  
Actualmente se encontraba cursando su sexto año, en el que había progresado bastante como estudiante. Atrás quedaron sus travesuras de niño jugando a ser adulto, estaba aburrido de la vida y había aceptado que estaba en ella sólo para servir de herramienta de salvación contra Voldemort.

Continuó con su camino, siendo observado por varios ojos con admiración. Pero él ya no creía en nadie... en nadie.

"Ilusos" pensó.

Sus amigos eran ahora pareja, por lo que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Pero eso en lugar de entristecerlo, lo aliviaba, ya que así no tenía que dar mucha explicaciones con respecto al gran cambio experimentó su personalidad.  
Ese cambio se había producido luego de la muerte de su padrino, su querido padrino. Lo más parecido a un padre que pudo haber tenido, y lo más importante... lo más parecido a una familia. Luego de su muerte se convirtió en una persona reservada y tranquila, pero también resentida de la vida que tenía.

No confiaba en nadie ( bueno casi en nadie), ya que todo el mundo le mentía. Incluso Dumbledore, aquella persona que creía lo protegía y quería sólo por ser Harry. Que equivocado estaba.  
A fines de su quinto año descubrió que para Dumbledore no era más que un arma, no era más que lo que siempre había sido para el Mundo Mágico... Harry Potter el niño que vivió.

Siguió caminando, su destino se encontraba cerca. Estaba ansioso por llegar, pero no lo demostraba, ahora era un experto en ocultar sus emociones.  
Iba a encontrarse con una persona muy especial, la única que era capaz de sacar la oscuridad permanente de su vida.  
Sonrió. Que irónica era la vida, el jamás se imaginó que podría encontrar la tranquilidad y menos con esa persona. Pero esa era la verdad, gracias a ella se abstuvo de cometer la mayor locura de su vida... suicidarse...

Harry seguía caminando tranquilamente, esta vez recordando el momento en que esa persona se habМa introducido en su vida.

_Flash back._

_Acababa de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, estaba completamente destrozado. Había perdido a su padrino y se sentía mas solo que nunca.  
Dumbledore le había confesado, momentos antes, que supuestamente existía una profecía que decía que él sería el único capaz de destruir a Voldemort. Y no sólo eso, si no que también descubrió que la muerte de sus padres y el intento de asesinato del que fue objeto cuando era bebé, no habían sido por que sí. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba previsto, el maldito destino lo tenía planeado!!_

_Pero él no le daría en el gusto, si su destino era matar al señor oscuro, él lo cambiaría. Estaba aburrido de pensar en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el suyo propio, de no tener vida para que el resto si la tuviera._

_"Yo cambiaré mi destino, juro que lo haré"_

_Rápidamente se dirigió a una de las torres más altas del castillo, era ya de noche y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Sólo ella y las estrellas serían testigos de lo que allí ocurriría. Mudos testigos de la lucha del hombre contra su destino.  
Sus ojos vagaron por los jardines del colegio, tan bellos con el resplandor de la luna. Había crecido en ellos y tener que dejarlos lo entristecía. Observó detenidamente el suelo que se encontraba bajo él.  
Suspiró y miró al cielo._

_"Esto se acabó, si realmente existes, detenme. Si realmente existes, envíame una señal de que mi vida no está del todo perdida"_

_Una suplica silenciosa, que en el fondo de su corazón deseó que fuera escuchada.  
Estaba triste pero completamente decidido, no quería llevar una vida tan miserable. En esos momentos aunque Voldemort atacara el castillo, a él le daba lo mismo. Lo único que le importaba era tener paz, tranquilidad y poder decidir lo que quería, aunque sólo fuera una vez en su vida.  
Se acercó al borde de la torre y estiró sus brazos. La fría brisa recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se sonrojaron sus mejillas y su rebelde cabello se desordenó aún más de lo habitual._

_Respiró profundamente, como quien se libera de una pesada carga. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por fin y que recorrieran libres sus mejillas en pequeños torrentes silenciosos.  
Lloró de angustia, rabia, pena y desolación, se sentía usado y solo. Pero estaba seguro de que él podía terminar con eso, sería sólo una salto y todo acabaría. Un salto y pasaría de ser el niño que vivió al idiota cobarde que se suicidó. Poco le importaba el precio si podía conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba... Paz.  
Observó nuevamente el suelo, como atraído por un imán. Su mente estaba en blanco, en otro mundo, cuando una voz lo devolvió a la realidad._

_"¿Crees que tienes el valor para hacerlo Potter?"_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Sin quererlo sonrió, como habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Continuara...

Notas del autor: Bien, este es el primer fics que publico, ojalá no sean muy duros conmigo. Primero era un solo capítulo, pero decidí que dependiendo de como sea recibido, subiré lo que me queda.  
Espero que les guste y si no, pues sólo pasen de el.  
Bay.

Yuki-eirisama.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba y caminaba. Que relajante era a veces simplemente caminar.  
Siguió recordando...a veces le gustaba recordar. 

Flash Back.

"Crees que tienes el valor para hacerlo Potter?"

Harry desvió su mirada esmeralda del suelo para posarla en un tormentoso mar gris, un mar que extrañamente lo atraía, con una fuerza muy poderosa. Se permitió nadar en ellos por unos segundos y poco a poco fue sintiendose aliviado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del por que, pero esa noche no estaba para razonar.  
La pregunta fue formulada nuevamente arrancandolo de ese trance en el que había caído.

"Te voy a repetir la pregunta, tal vez a tus neuronas les cueste realizar sinapsis. Pero tratandose de San Potter no me extraña. ¿Crees que tienes el valor?¿Realmente lo tienes?"

Esta vez la pregunta fue hecha con impaciencia. Esa voz, la conocía tan bien, una voz fina y elegante que arrastraba las palabras, pero por alguna razón esa noche sonaba cálida. Observó detenidamente al dueño de esta, aún sin formular palabra alguna.

"Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones Potter" dijo irónico. " Y bien¿No piensas continuar?" la mirada gris se dirigió al suelo que tan insistentemente mirara Harry momentos antes.

Silencio de nuevo...

Finalmente preguntó:

"¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?"

"¿Qué crees tú que hago aquí Potter?" lo retó con la mirada.

"No lo sé. Dimelo tú, no soy yo el que acaba de llegar"

Malfoy suspiró de forma dramática y con una voz tranquila dijo:

"Bueno, para serte sincero salí de paseo para ver como un valiente leoncito intentaba arrojarse de una de las torres del colegio, cosa que por cierto aún no hace"

Ahí estaba otra vez ese maldito sarcasmo tan conocido, ese sarcasmo que sólo utilizaba para él.  
Harry pensó unos momentos y de pronto sonrió.

"No lo hagas Potter" la voz cargada de necesidad mal ocultada.

Harry pareció despertar y lo observó sorprendido.

"¿Qué no haga que?"

Draco desvió su mirada gris de esa verde atormentada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarlo...tenía que ayudarlo.

"No arruines tu vida sólo por que no sabes que hacer" dijo.

El moreno le miró con rabia.

"¿Qué no la arruine?. Por favor, mi vida esta arruinada desde el momento en que nací Malfoy. Lo único que estoy haciendo es intentando... mejorarla tal vez -dijo irónico.

Malfoy lo observó en silencio, sabía perfectamente por lo que Potter estaba pasando. Él también estuvo a punto de suicidarse en algún momento, sólo que el no tuvo a nadie que lo ayudara...

A mediados de curso Lucius Malfoy le había comunicado que el Lord tenía prisionera a su madre, para asegurarse de que él no lo traicionara.  
Tenía que aceptarlo, el muy bastardo había sido astuto. Narcissa Malfoy era la única persona en el mundo a la que Draco quería incondicionalmente, si ella le pedía el cielo el se lo daría, por que era su madre y por que sólo ella era capaz de entenderlo y de quererlo por lo que era... su hijo.  
Ella era quien retrasaba su ingreso a las filas de Voldemort y quien lo defendía de su padre cuando este le recriminaba lo cobarde que era.  
Por eso entendía a Potter y lo entendía más que nadie en el mundo.

"Potter no le cierres la posibilidad a tus ojos de ver más allá. Una vez alguien me dijo: Siempre hay una luz al final del Túnel. Sólo tienes que abrir tus ojos y tu alma, hay muchas cosas por las que vivir, por las que luchar, por..."

"¿Cómo cuales?" lo interrumpió el moreno.

"Pues..." el rubio dudó " la amistad, la confianza y el cariño entre las personas..."

"Ja!, esas no son más que porquerías, eso de la amistad, la confianza y el cariño no existe. No son más que máscaras que la gente utiliza para poder manejar a los demás a su antojo" replicó el moreno interrumpiendo nuevamente al Slythering.

El rubio guardo silencio unos momentos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, de pronto dijo sin pensar:

"¿Y el amor¿no crees que es un sentimiento valioso para salvar?"

Harry lo estudió por unos instantes y Draco sintió que le desnudaba el alma con su mirada. Las palabras anteriormente dichas lo habían impresionado, en realidad el consideraba que era un sentimiento valioso para salvar, pero él... él no conocía el amor...

"Dime Malfoy¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó de pronto.

El joven lo pensó por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que ni el mismo sabía por que razón estaba ahí.

"No lo sé Potter, no lo sé. Estaba en mi cuarto y de repente una voz angustiada me hizo venir hasta aquí, jamás pensé que serías tú el que se encontraba tan mal" termino en un susurro.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de la sorpresa.

"¿Me estás diciendo que sólo seguiste un impulso, que tú el príncipe de las serpientes, el más desconfiado de Hogwarts está aquí sólo por ayudar a una voz angustiada?" preguntó incrédulo.

El joven Slythering parecía avergonzado.

"Bueno si...yo..." no era capaz de decir nada coherente, sacudió la cabeza y repuso su máscara de frialdad "¿Y qué importa si fue por eso cara-rajada?"

Un tenso silencio se apoderó del lugar, silencio que fue roto por una pregunta de Harry.

"Explícame Malfoy¿Por qué te quedaste aquí después de comprobar que era de mi de quien se trataba?"

A estas alturas Harry se había bajado de donde estaba y ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso junto a un muy cohibido Malfoy. Además las ganas de tirarse al vacío habían sido olvidadas.

"Ya te dije que no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que te entiendo, yo también he perdido a alguien importante Potter. Sé muy bien lo que es pensar que ya no la volverás a ver, yo..."

La mirada de Harry al escuchar esto se ensombreció, aún así preguntó:

"¿A quien perdiste Malfoy?"

El rubio inconscientemente respondió:

"A mi madre, el Lord la capturó a mediados de curso"

"Pero yo...nunca..."balbuceaba Harry.

"El que tú no lo supieras, no quiere decir que no haya ocurrido Potter"

"Pero... ¿Por qué?¿no se supone que tú y toda tu familia apoyan a Voldemort?.

"¡¡A ese asqueroso mestizo!!" explotó Draco, luego pareció recuperarse "en realidad sólo mi padre, mi madre jamás quiso unirse y como su capacidad mágica no era mucha, al Lord no le importó. En cambio yo... por el honor familiar debía hacerlo aunque no quisiera, mi madre se oponía diciendo que era muy pequeño. Siempre discutían con mi padre por lo mismo" suspiró.  
Harry se mantenía en silencio, simplemente escuchándolo.

"Fue por eso que la capturó, supongo que mi padre tiene que haberle dicho que era una mala influencia para mi y como sabían que ella era mi punto débil, la utilizaron para obligarme a ser un Mortífago"

El ojigris termino su relato bastante triste. Harry lo observó por unos momentos, se veía realmente desamparado. Parecía un niño a punto de llorar, de pronto el moreno sintió unos deseos inmensos de protegerlo de todo y de todos, de decirle que no dejaría que nada le pasara, de...

"Un momento Harry en que estás pensando" se recriminó el ojiverde mentalmente.

Se acercó más a Malfoy a causa del frío que hacía, el rubio al parecer había notado su molestia por lo que sacó la varita de su túnica y realizó un simple hechizo. Inmediatamente una llama de color azul apareció calentándolos a ambos.

"Gracias" murmuró Harry.

"No hay de que" respondió Draco.

Fin del Flash Back.

Había llegado a su destino, un pequeño jardín secreto que poseía el Bosque Prohibido. Era su lugar favorito, en ese lugar se reunía con esa persona tan especial para él. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y sonrió.  
Desde ese día en que se habían encontrado en la torre, tenían una relación bien especial. Se entendían sin palabras, sólo con sus miradas.

Al principio se llamaban por sus apellidos, pero ahora sólo eran Harry y Draco. Aunque claro de repente para bromear utilizaban sus apellidos.

"Veo que llegaste temprano Potter"

En eso estaba cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
Esa forma tan característica de arrastrar las palabras no podía pertenecer a otra persona más que a...

"Malfoy, ya ves. Puedo ser muy puntual si lo deseo"

El rubio sonrió de esa forma en la que sólo él sabía hacerlo, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba se sentó al lado del moreno y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. Harry lo observó insistentemente por unos instantes hasta que el ojigris abrió sus piernas y suspiró resignado.  
Harry muy feliz fue y se acomodó en el lugar que Draco le dejara y apoyó todo su peso en el pecho de este. De inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido y lleno de ternura.

"¿Tanto te gusta sentarte así?" preguntó curioso.

"¡¡Me encanta!! Aquí me siento protegido y querido" levanto su rostro y lo observó preocupado "¿Por qué¿Te molesta?"

Draco le sonrió "Por supuesto que no, a mi me encanta tenerte prisionero entre mis brazos, así es que no te sientas tan seguro" dijo apretando más el abrazo.

Harry rió feliz, que más podía pedir.  
Estuvieron en silencio durante harto tiempo, sólo disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

"¿Sabes?" el moreno había roto el silencio.

"¿mmmh?"

"Cuando venía hacía acá, curiosamente recordé el día en que por primera vez hablamos sin insultarnos"

"¿En serio?" Draco depositó un beso en la frente de Harry y le dijo arrogante "¿ves que yo tenía razón? El pequeño Harry Potter no sería nada sin el gran Draco Malfoy"

Harry sólo se limitó a sonreír, Draco lo observó por unos instantes esperando su respuesta, al ver que esta no llegaba le dijo:

"Harry sólo era una broma...yo..."

Harry se levantó y volteó hacía él, lo miró a los ojos y nadó en ese mar gris tal y como lo había hecho ese día y como esperaba hacerlo el resto de su vida.

"Lo sé Draco, lo sé"

Malfoy iba a replicar pero el moreno coloco su dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarlo.

"No me des explicaciones Draco, sé muy bien que era una broma. Aún así no dejas de tener razón"

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, por lo que Harry se apresuró a explicar.

"Tú fuiste el que me sacó de la oscuridad en la que estaba, salvaste a mi alma y a mi corazón de la soledad" Harry pareció dudar unos segundos" Draco...a ti te gustaría..."

El rubio se mantenía expectante.

Llevaban este tipo de relación desde ese día en la torre. Primero con cordialidad y distancia, pero luego el acercamiento fue inevitable.  
Por supuesto nadie lo sabía, excepto Dumbledore claro. Harry había decidido hablar con él luego de bajar de la torre, le habían contado de su conversación, obviando por supuesto el intento de suicidio de Harry.

Dumbledore se había comprometido a proteger al joven Malfoy e intentaría junto a la Orden rescatar a Narcissa.  
Por cosas del destino sólo lo primero funcionó, ya que a Narcissa la habían asesinado hacía mucho tiempo y Lucius le había hecho creer lo contrario a su hijo para mantenerlo atado. Cuando Draco se enteró fue muy difícil para él y fue en ese momento que su relación se fortaleció aún más, ya que sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de querer formalizar, pero Harry ya estaba decidido, lo quería, lo amaba y quería estar junto a él hoy, mañana y siempre.

"¿Si Harry?"

Nervioso bajó su mirada unos instantes, pero como buen Gryffindor que era la levantó de inmediato y pronunció lo que tantas veces había querido decir.

"Draco Malfoy¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?"

Ante la agradable confesión el rubio sonrió, sus ojos grises brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, pero su sonrisa confirmaba la alegría que sentía en esos momentos. Delicadamente tomó la barbilla del moreno y acercó su rostro al suyo, sus miradas se encontraron, gris y esmeralda se unieron y en secreto se juraron amor eterno.  
Despacio se acercó más a ese rostro que adoraba y con ternura se apoderó de esos labios que desde siempre debieron ser suyos.

El beso fue agradable, lleno de amor y promesas. El destino los había unido, pero ni siquiera el los separaría.  
Al terminar el agradable momento Draco dijo:

"Por supuesto, ya decía yo que te estabas demorando mucho en pedírmelo"

El moreno soltó una carcajada y le dijo divertido:

"¿Y por que tenía que ser yo el que te lo pidiera? Tú también podrías haberlo hecho"

Malfoy arqueó una ceja sarcástico.

"Eres tú el que no puede vivir sin mi Potter" dijo autosuficiente.

Harry estaba radiante y feliz. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su ahora novio y lo besó con pasión y desenfreno, mientras repetía una y otra vez.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo Draco Malfoy. Y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie podrá cambiar eso"

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, dos almas sumidas en las tinieblas, supieron encontrar el camino a la felicidad.  
Pero siempre tendrían en cuenta una cosa, a pesar de que a veces la vida parece un Túnel sin salida, siempre hay una luz al final de este, siempre.  
Total la oscuridad no es eterna ¿o si?.

Fin.

Bien, finalmente publique lo que quedaba, mil gracias a los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews y gracias a Lady Tao por su amable review.

Supongo que esta demas decir que con esta historia no gane absolutamente nada y que todos los personajes pertenecen (por desgracia xD) a J.K.R, ya que si fueran mios...mmm mejor ni pensarlo.

Bueno, hasta la proxima.

Yuki-eirisama.


End file.
